


Nightmares and guilt

by Firerose17



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Burns, Dragons: Race to the Edge, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerose17/pseuds/Firerose17
Summary: After being tortured by Viggo Astrid has to deal with Nightmares and Hiccups guilt.This fic takes place during season five of race to the edge  and after ,, Wings of war"
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 20





	Nightmares and guilt

Astrid was chained to wall with her hands above her.She had been chained up in this dark room for days with only herself as company. She knew that this belonged to Viggoos intorigation strategy just like making her starve and thurst for water.  
He was trying to make her weak so the intorigation would be easier but Astrid wouldnt make it easy for him no matter how much her stomach ached for food or her throat screamed for water.  
Suddenly the door opened and the man she had expected for days came in.

,, My dear Astrid how are you feeling today?"Viggo grimborn greeted her with a friendly smile that didnt reach his eyes. Astrid had a pretty good view of the scared side of his face.

She remained silent and only glarred at him trying not to think about that Hiccup sacrifcing the Dragoneye for her had  
given Viggo these scars.  
Viggo asked with a taunting voice:,, You must be starving. perhaps we can make a compromise you give me information about the Dragoneye lemses that you and you friends found and I give you food and water do we have a deal?" Astrid was a little bit confused. She had expectet questions about Hiccup and the riders not the lenses.

This raised the question she had asked Hiccup soon after they had reclaimed the edge.,, Do you think they atacked because the Dragoneye somehow wasnt destroyed?"

She tried to keep her cold expression which made Viggo sigh in dissapointment. He said in a pityful voice:,,You know it would really be better if you talked now I really dont want to take trastic massuress."

His threat didnt scare Astrid. It didnt matter what he would do to her she would be silent. 

Viggo looked at her for a moment and then left the room. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for his return.  
She knew that he would return. 

When Viggo returned he wasnt alone two Dragonhunters were with him one holding a cage with a fireworm in it.  
Astrid felt cold fear rise in her stomach.She knew what was going to happen but she didnt want to believe it.

Viggo wasnt that monstress was he?

Viggo seemed to read her thoughts because he said:,,Im sorry it has to come to this but you leave me no choice."

He nodded to the hunter with the fire worm who stepped closer to her and opened the cage.It was just now that she relized that the second hunter was carrying a pliers.  
He grabbed the fireform with the pliers and held it on her hand.

soon all Astrid felt was pain as the small dragon burned into her skin. 

She couldnt be silent anymore.  
She screamed. 

,,ASTRID! ASTRID WAKE UP,its okay youre safe on the edge no one can hurt you, Wake up!"

Astrid was woken up by someone shaking and yelling at her.Still trapped in her dream Astrid thrashed out at the person holding her convinced it was a hunter.

,, Get your dirty hands of me." She shouted not noticing the calming words because she was still overwelmed by her dream. She still felt the pain on her hand and the other bodyparts the hunter had held the fireworm on. The man let her go and gently put a hand under her chin. He softly said:,, Astrid its me Hiccup." This finaly snapped her out of her dream and made her realise that she wasnt in the dark room anymore. She was safe in the bed of her Boyfriend on dragonsedge. Her very worried looking boyfriend. Astrid sighed in relief and took Hiccups hand.,, Thanks for waking me and Im sorry I yelled at you." she said thankful that Hiccup wasnt mad at her for waking him up the second time this night. Hiccup smiled and replied:,,Its alright Astrid Im just glad you didnt have axe with you." She could tell that he was trying light up her mood and she loved him for that but the horror of her nightmare still stuck in her bones.

She looked down at her hand and saw the small scars that would always be a reminder that the dream that taunted her for nights had actually happened. She said weakly:,,yea I wish I could have used my axe on Viggo." Hiccup nodded and began to gently stroke over her scars with his fingers.,,I still cant believe he did that to you Its all my.. ,,No Hiccup!", Astrid interrupted his apology, ,, It was Viggo who gave me these burns not you you tried everything in your power to save me." She was of course devastated that she would have burns on her legs and hands for the rest of her life but she wouldnt let Hiccup take the blame for it.  
Viggo had done this and Hiccup couldnt have done aything to stop it.

Hiccup didnt look at her like always when he blamed himself for something.,, I shouldnt have let him capture you in the first place." Astrid hated it when Hiccup blamed himself. She put her hand under his chin and turned his head so he looked at her.,, You couldnt have known that there would dragonhunters on our patrol and there were too many of them you would have been killed if you stayed." Astrid couldnt help to keep the fear out of her voice as she remebered falling of Stormfly and into sea her last sight being Hiccup who got atacked by arrows and catapults from every side.

Hiccup still looked guilty but managed a smile. Astrid was determend to cheer him up and said:,, you saved me Hiccup thats all that matters I rather have a few burn scars and be with you for the rest of my life than be killed by dragonhunters and never see you again."Hiccup laughed and she was happy to see that the guilt had vanished from his eyes.

,, I´am not allowed to blame myself am I?" He said sounding amused

,, No youre not."  
She said and then leaned in for a kiss. 

It was a very soft kiss and it felt like the best they had yet maybe because she wasnt able to kiss him for five days.  
,, Do you want to go back to sleep?" she asked Hiccup after they dissolved. He looked at her worriedly and said:,, No Im not tired at all." She knew that he was lying and that he wanted to watch over her.Astrid herself wasnt tired at all she just wanted to stay in this moment with Hiccup." She lay down again and snuggeled against Hiccups warm body.,, Then lets just stay like this until morning." She said and heard Hiccup chuckle as he lay down wrapping his arms around her. 

,, Whatever you say mylady." He said softly and it wasnt long until he fell asleep.

Astrid who thought she wasnt tired fell asleep shortly after him and this time no nightmares haunted her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey i decided to write some fluff and really had fut to write this. Hiccstrid is so cute!  
> I hope you liked it to. 
> 
> Ps: Im not sure I got the whole burning scars thing right so sorry if I made a mistake there.
> 
> I would like to know how you liked this story.


End file.
